fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Confluenta
Confluenta T.S.S.O. She stole the powers from Confluenza, one of two detective agents who cleared the problems between Xiamen Enforcers. She framed Confluenza by covering her tracks and making her look like she's dead. She made sure the agency is not known that Confluenza is alive and exists along with Xiamen Enforcers. Xiamen: Enforcers vs. TTSO war! She is stuck on which side she is making a decision. She knows what she always could be. The war is gone bad. Fascinating Zemo Monner She is enforced her rights by viewing what she could be in any position. Too late for her to realize that, the agency is tracing her with the scanner and killing her to the death. Xia The chaotic possible future of the timeline is called the Fascinating Zemo Monners scared her to the death. Somehow, she survives. She is setting the bombs on too many facilities. A Help Call! She is a girl who just met the Zemo, disbanding the team and wanting a revenge against the Demon Knight. Her past finally reveals that Demon Knight has killed her family and friends in her world just like Aluta's homeworld. Seemingly, Aluta is not the only one who survived the destroyed homeworld--Acropolis. Confluenta is the next person who experienced to survive the destruction of the homeworld--Acropolis. She can not fathom her feellings what she got through far enough. She had to join the team by planning to kill Demon Knight with her obsessive thoughts that she must do it immediately, but things turn wrong in the direction when she had to do it. Things from people prevent her from killing Demon Knight are not what she intentionally meant to do it all because she had not seen what she become of being a part of the monster just like Demon Knight. She had no other choice and wanted satisfaction in her system to know Demon Knight is gone forever. She finally received the direct command from Demon Knight, which made her excited and made herself having a plan for herself. She worked for Demon Knight, but was against Demon Knight's orders and seeked for helps. This is how she live her life and now her life finally made her any difference if she could have made it just by now. She faces herself in a disappointment that she did tell the team to leave the team, but they will not. They want the reasons why she wanted them to leave. She can not tell them the reason and risk her life to them through the leader. She does not know how. She is trapped in the deep of the lowest emotional statement where she felt that way where she saw the destruction of the home. Her nightmare and daymare have been running her life all the times. Seemingly, she suffered far enough through the whole event. Finally, she found the freedom in herself out of the agency and the peace where she wanted in her lifetime for once at all. She finally confided to Martinique, the one who she can trust and the part of them have not been revealed yet to come. Xia Factor/Xia Force mix Xia Factor and Xia Force mix is under the investigation of Metamorph. Metamorph, Sauga, and Chantel are discussing how possible things can be different from Xia Factor and Xia Force because of Confluenta is the one who they thought it was Confluenza. Confluenza vs. Confluenta Confluenza got her powers back and hitted Confluenta by an accident. Confluenta almost defeated Confluenza before Confluenza started using her deadly disease. Confluenta touches Milan to becomes Mitan! She takes the form of male and the unimaginable powers of Milan, gets lost in Milan, Italy from a teleportation. Category:Character Category:Nemesis Factor Category:Xia Force Category:Chikkers